That Empty Feeling
by chibi-kimi
Summary: [Complete] Kaoru's having financial problems and refuses to tell anyone...With the help of Tae and Megumi, Kaoru is able to make enough money to feed...only three? And that leaves her with that empty feeling...in her stomach...
1. Chapter 1

This one does not own the Kenshin-gumi, nor does this one make any profit from this story about the Kenshin-gumi.  
  
This idea just came out of nowhere to this one. This one hopes you enjoy the story... (Bit sappier than this one is used to, but...when this one gets an idea, this one must go with it...)

* * *

_Early evening_  
  
The sun shone through a high window, reflecting off the dust that cascaded about. Boxes stacked upon boxes were pushed against the walls, and more boxes littered the floor all around the tiny shed. In a far corner, Kaoru sat gingerly on the dusty floor, holding an ornate wooden box in her hands. It was a deep red color, and Sakura trees were painted on the top. Kaoru lovingly placed her right hand on the top of it, as if trying to extract a memory of a forgotten time.  
  
A single tear escaped from her eyes, and her hand withdrew from the top of the box, now cradling it from underneath. More tears began to run down her face, leaving trails of silver on her pale cheeks. She suppressed the sobs that wanted to emanate from the deepest part of her being, but she held them back and stood up, keeping the box close to her, and yet trying not to become too attached.  
  
"I suppose...it can't be helped," she managed to choke out, before turning from her spot. She carried the beautiful box outside of the shed and walked back into her home. The sun began to sink deeper into the horizon, casting shades of red over the sky...

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
  
_The next day  
_  
"Oi! Busu! Where's our lunch?" Yahiko yelled from outside the kitchen, his shinai swung ever so gracefully over his shoulder.  
  
"Who are you calling busu, Yahiko-CHAN?" Kaoru yelled out the window at her boisterous student.  
  
"I still don't see why we're letting her cook instead of Kenshin," Sano grumbled as he strolled in through the front gates. "I'd rather eat dirt than Jou-chan's cooking...". He was subsequently greeted with a frying pan to his face, knocking him over and allowing him to greet the ground he'd just labeled as his new food preference.  
  
"How about you cook from now on then, Sanosuke?!" an angry Kaoru yelled.  
  
"Kaoru-dono has gotten better in her cooking, de gozaru," Kenshin said as he rounded a corner of the house. He walked over to the swirly- eyed Sano and helped him to his feet, though it was a bit difficult due to the fact that Sano was easily 2 feet taller than himself. After Kenshin was sure Sano had been balanced on two feet again, he turned toward Kaoru. "Has Kaoru-dono finished preparing lunch?"  
  
"Hai," she smiled. "Come in and eat before it gets cold." At these words, both Yahiko and Sano (who had finally gotten over the effects of the frying pan) had rushed into the dining room and began to shove food into their faces. Kenshin walked in, about 12 seconds behind them, and immediately noticed the lack of a fourth table setting.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, are you not eating?" he asked her, his wide, amethyst rurouni eyes questioning her.  
  
"I've already eaten, Kenshin. Now don't worry about me and eat before they gorge themselves." Kenshin turned back to his setting and ignored the loud chomping and slurping of the two "men" in front of him. He kind of missed the feel of Kaoru sitting next to him on his left when they ate...not that he'd ever mention this little fact out loud. But he figured Kaoru had a good reason to have eaten already, so he would leave her be for now...

* * *

Kaoru sat on the front steps of her home, looking forlornly at the sky. The sun was just a little past directly over-head and the extensive blue never seemed to end. The occasional white cloud dotted the sky, but other than that, its extent was endless. The birds twittered in the trees and the cicadas chirped there coarse melody as the hot summer breeze rustled through the grass.  
  
Kaoru could still hear the chattering of Sanosuke and Yahiko as they gobbled up the food she had made and argued over who was going to get the last bit of this and that. She didn't hear a peep from Kenshin, but she assumed he was still eating his lunch silently, avoiding the flying bits of rice courtesy of the other two. Just the thought of the food made her stomach growl, and she suppressed the feelings of hunger that were welling up inside of her.  
  
Her thoughts broke as she realized an immense pain was building up in her stomach. The only thing she'd had to eat that day was a small bowl of rice for breakfast, and a bit of tea. Her stomach protested its emptiness again with a small growl and Kaoru stood up, frustrated with it all.  
  
Just then, the front gates creaked open and Megumi stepped in. Kaoru was elated to see her, and ran over immediately.  
  
"Well? Were you able to sell it?" she asked quickly, yet quietly. The others didn't know her problem yet. She had to keep it a secret. If they found out...but she didn't want to think about that right now.  
  
"Of course, Tanuki. I have the money right here, as promised." Megumi handed her a small sack, and it jingled with the money inside. "The lady I sold it to gave the asking price."  
  
"Really?" Kaoru looked up from the small bag, surprised. "But I thought...I didn't think it was worth that much."  
  
"To those who know the story, it isn't near enough." Megumi said, almost sadly.  
  
"Me-Megumi! You told..." Kaoru's eyes began brimming with tears. Megumi slapped her lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"Baka. It's not like it's a really big secret (I mean just look at this place...). But the woman was quite understanding, and gave the asking price...Kaoru, it was a very pretty box. Where on Earth did you get it, anyway?" Megumi looked thoughtfully at the younger girl, who stared at the bag of money strangely.  
  
"It was my Grandmother's...but that's not very important. It was old, and you told me to over-price it so that it could be negotiated. We have to give some of this money back to the lady who bought it."  
  
"You really are just a stupid Tanuki. Think of the extra money as the woman's donation to you." Megumi turned around and started walking back towards the gate. "That's enough for three days," she said as quietly as she could. Kaoru nodded her head slightly and waited for the gates to close before letting the collected tears fall from her eyes. Now more people knew her humiliating secret. It just wasn't fair.  
  
"Karou-dono, was that Megumi-dono just now?" Kenshin asked, looking out the door of the house. Kaoru only nodded, keeping her face away from Kenshin's, for fear that he would ask her why she was crying. She didn't want to say anything either, afraid that her voice would break. The last thing she needed was Kenshin worrying about her over nothing, so before he could ask any more questions, she walked around to the back of the house, hoping to get to her room without running into anyone. The last thing she wanted to do was explain the money and her tears. She didn't want to worry the guys with her new problem...  
  
Kamiya dojo was completely broke, and her only choice was to sell off whatever she had that held value...even if it also held her most precious memories...

* * *

This one doesn't like it...but that's just how this one is...how about you? .............. you neither, huh? Oh well. Review if you want... 


	2. Chapter 2

This one does not own the Kenshin-gumi and makes no profit...blah blah blah

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
  
_Early Evening  
_  
Kaoru had successfully evaded yet another meal, though her stomach began protesting even more. Trying her best to ignore the searing pains in her side and her head, she helped clean up the meal that Sano and Yahiko had torn through like an angry tornado. Kenshin seemed a bit pre-occupied, but Kaoru paid no mind as she finished piling the dishes into the wash basin in the kitchen.  
  
"Kenshin," she smiled cheerfully at him, despite the growing emptiness in her stomach that made her want to grimace. He looked over at her, though he didn't smile. His mind seemed to be elsewhere.  
  
"What is it, Kaoru-dono," he said in a voice that seemed deeper than normal...less rurouni. But Kaoru didn't have time to notice. She had to get out of there soon before Kenshin heard her stomach make those unpleasant sounds it makes when one is hungry.  
  
"Kenshin, I have to run to town for a while. I told a friend I'd help deliver something for them. I won't be back until late, ok? So don't worry about me." She smiled as she finished her speech, though she didn't really like lying to his face. It wasn't exactly a total lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either. She could only pray that he would believe her and not question her further.  
  
"Alright, Kaoru-dono," he said, his rurouni voice coming back to him. Kaoru smiled and walked gracefully to the door. Kenshin wanted terribly to ask why she was in such a hurry, and why she had not eaten with them for the second time that day, but she seemed cheerful enough, so he only smiled at her as she waved goodbye and made her way out of the house. Kenshin just stood in the center of the kitchen for a while, before deciding that he was worrying over nothing. If Kaoru had a problem, she'd talk to him. Right? ...

* * *

Kaoru slowed her pace as she exited the gates, letting out a great sigh as her stomach grumbled most unpleasantly. The pain in her head was also becoming greater, and her eyes almost burned with the force of the headache. But she shook it away, tucking the pain inside the depth of her mind as she made her way into town. Today, she was to deliver things for Megumi, in exchange for enough money to buy food for the next two days. Added on to the money she got for the box, that was five days that she would be able to feed Kenshin and the other two freeloaders. It wasn't much, but it was a start.  
  
Since Kaoru couldn't work full time, she had asked Megumi and Tae for odd jobs that she could do when she had spare time. They had readily agreed when they heard her predicament, but since there was hardly anything they could find for her to do, the pay was always minimum. In desperation, Kaoru had begun to sell odds and ends she had collected in the shed in the yard. But not just any odds and ends would do, as enough money was needed to feed the two black holes she was housing. Sano and Yahiko could eat so much, the little money she got would barely feed one of them.  
  
In a final desperate attempt, she began selling some of her most cherished belongings. One of them being her Grandmother's wooden box. Brand new it was quite expensive, but as old age and use had taken its toll upon it, Kaoru had no choice but to lower the price quite extensively. Kaoru had asked Megumi to find a buyer for it, mostly because Megumi had told her of many women saying they would like to find certain things. Kaoru was most delighted when Megumi told her that she found a woman who would buy the box, but she was quite upset that Megumi had told the woman Kaoru was broke.  
  
Kaoru hated feeling useless. She couldn't support the three most important people in her life, and it was extremely difficult for her to admit to herself that she was in trouble. She had the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, to protect the people she loved, but in the end, it wouldn't save them from starvation. She sighed at the complete irony of it.  
  
Finally, she reached the clinic where Megumi was currently working. Stepping in gingerly, feeling out of place, she looked around for the black- haired kitsune, spotting her in a far corner, tending to a patient. Kaoru walked over toward her, almost feeling lost. Megumi looked up for a minute before continuing with her work.  
  
"The stuff is over there," she said without looking up again but pointing to a place behind her. Kaoru looked and saw some packages wrapped in brown paper. There was another piece of paper on top of it all. "The note there on top will tell you where they need to go. Now get busy, Tanuki, before it gets dark."  
  
"Hai," Kaoru said quickly and picked up the packages. She read the note. It was all fairly local, so she should be done soon enough. She glanced over at Megumi who seemed to be concentrating on her work. Kaoru sighed inwardly. Megumi could be a really nice person...even if she did always try to steal Kenshin from her...not that he was hers or anything...Kaoru shook her head. Being hungry made her quite confused.  
  
"Do you want something to eat, Tanuki?" Megumi asked, as if reading Kaoru's thoughts.  
  
"No, Thank you, Megumi. I'll just get this done and then go home." Megumi didn't look up. Kaoru couldn't even see her eyes, but she left anyway, hoping nothing was wrong with Megumi. She seemed more curt than normal. When Kaoru was out of the clinic and out of hearing range, Megumi sighed sadly, but continued with her work.  
  
"You really are a stupid Tanuki...Big-hearted, but stupid..." and with that Megumi continued to aid her current patient...

* * *

_Late evening  
_  
Kenshin sat on the front steps of the house. Kaoru had said she'd be late and not to worry, but that didn't mean he couldn't wait for her to come home. The stars were beginning to come out and the crickets chirped purposefully, the sounds of the cicadas dying out with the day. The sun left cherry red streaks in the sky, which contrasted with the sapphire hue of the night.  
  
Kenshin's attention slipped to the front gates as he heard them creak open. Kaoru stepped through, a pained look on her increasingly pale face. Kenshin jumped up immediately, fearing something had happened to Kaoru, but when she looked up and saw him, she smiled a bright smile, and his worries sort of melted away...sort of.  
  
"Konbanwa, Kenshin," she said, her smile still there on her face. He looked at the softness in her eyes and wondered why she looked so hurt before. "Kenshin?" Her worried voice drew him out of his thoughts and he smiled at her.  
  
"Konbanwa, Kaoru-dono. Did you have fun with your friend?" he asked, most sincerely.  
  
"Huh? ... Oh, yeah! Yeah, I helped her deliver the uh...thing and, then we just sort of chatted the rest of the evening away. It was fun." She felt her stomach start to twist in knots, both from being hungry and from lying to Kenshin. She had never had to lie before but...she just couldn't bring herself to tell him.  
  
Kenshin looked at her worriedly. He could tell something was wrong. She wasn't able to answer his question immediately. She had even stumbled over her words. And her eyes held something, something he couldn't quite see, but knew was there. Was she...was she lying to him?  
  
"Ne, Kenshin. I'm kind of tired, so I'm going to go to bed now."  
  
"Oro? Ah, alright Kaoru-dono." He was so busy thinking about what just occurred. He was almost positive...but why would she lie to him?  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, Kenshin!" Kaoru cheerfully exclaimed as she trotted into the house. She had to get away quick before her stomach made that awful noise again. Not two feet before she reached her room, her stomach gave a sad cry of hunger, and searing pain shot through her sides. The headache behind her eyes was getting worse, and she felt like she wanted to just fall over and die. But she couldn't. Everything she was doing was for the good of the others. She couldn't give up. They were her most important people, and she'd take care of them if it killed her...

* * *

Okay then...two chapters up in one day...more to come....this won't be too long...at least it shouldn't be....well, review if you want...this one isn't going to make you or anything... 


	3. Chapter 3

This one does not own RK, blah blah blah....  
  
This one is quite surprised at the 20 reviews this one got for the first 2 chapters! This one did not believe the story would do well....amazing 00..............Okay, this one will stop rambling now...

* * *

**Chapter 3**  
  
_Late evening  
_  
Four days had gone by. Another day and Kaoru would be out of food and money. She rummaged through the boxes in her shed. There had to be something in here of significant value. She opened another box and filed through its contents. Everything in it seemed to be broken or worn out. She slightly wondered why she kept it all, but continued with the task at hand.  
  
She had another job planned for the next day. She would be working with Tae at the Akabeko, doing whatever little odds and ends she could, since she didn't want to be hired full-time. But that would only get her enough money to feed her new family for a few days. In a final attempt, she opened a large box in a far corner, where it stood alone. It was her mother's box.  
  
All the memories she had of her mother were in here. Some of her old clothes and belongings were tucked away in this box, waiting for someone to come and look at them, to remember her by. Kaoru felt tears well up in her eyes. She didn't want to get rid of her mother's things, but...if she wanted Yahiko, Sano and Kenshin to eat, she didn't really have a choice.  
  
Finally at the bottom of the box, Kaoru spotted a brand-new kimono. She gingerly pulled it out of the box, careful to not snag it on any of the other belongings in there. When it was finally out, Kaoru stood up and shook it out, releasing the soft silk from its folded state. There was hardly a wrinkle on it, despite being trapped in the box for such a long time. It was a peach color, with large orange flowers adorning different sections. The inside was stainless, and it was in very good condition. One may never have known it was ever worn. But Kaoru knew, and remembered.  
  
Kaoru shook her head of the memory. She couldn't become too attached to it now. It would sell at a fair price. The silk was high quality and it was still in mint condition. She stood from her spot, leaving the box open. She folded the Kimono in her arms until it was just a small bundle. Tears threatened to leave her eyes, but she held them back, reminding herself that it was all for a good cause. Walking out of the shed, she looked around to see if any of her boarders had seen her. Feeling that the coast was clear, she continued to her room, as the sun began to creep behind the trees in the horizon...

* * *

Kenshin peeked around the corner of the house. He could see Kaoru walking inside with something in her arms. The door of the shed was closed, but she had forgotten to lock it, so Kenshin was positive he'd be able to go in and out without too much trouble in between. He really wanted to know what Kaoru was up to, and why she had lied to him. He hoped the answer would lie on the other side of the shed doors. He'd seen her go in and out of them every so often for the past month or so, and he was curious as to why she would always bring something in, but accumulate nothing in the house or her room.  
  
When Kaoru had entered the house without hindrance, Kenshin began his walk to the shed, being careful to not be spotted by Kaoru or the others. He stepped up to the shed and stretched his hand toward the door. He didn't want to pry. Kaoru's business was her own, but it was eating away at him that she would lie to his face. He had to know what was wrong.  
  
Finding a renewed strength, he placed his hands on the door and began to pull it open, when he heard something behind him. He wheeled around fast, trying to think of a way to explain to Kaoru why he was there. But when his eyes focused on the tall bird-headed man in front of him, his heart slowed down and he relaxed.  
  
"Sano, what are you doing here. It's getting late, de gozaru-"  
  
"Cut the crap Kenshin," Sano interrupted.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"You know why I'm here, and I know why you're here. Jou-chan's up to something and I wanna know what it is." Sano's face showed no sign of giving up, even if Kenshin tried to dissuade him. Sighing, he decided to just give in.  
  
"Kaoru-dono has been taking things from this shed, de gozaru. She hasn't been eating with us, and she keeps leaving to 'help friends'. Sessha is worried, de gozaru yo."  
  
"I think she's been hiding the good stuff from us."  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Jou-chan's been keeping a stash of hidden food in there, and she's not telling us! She's getting all the good food and we're stuck with the same old boring stuff everyday!" Sano had flames dancing in his eyes. "How dare she keep that food from us!"  
  
"Maa maa," Kenshin waved his hand in the air. "Sessha does not think Kaoru-dono would do such a thing, de gozaru. We shouldn't jump to conclusions." Sanosuke seemed to calm down and shoved his hands in his pockets.  
  
"If she is keeping food from us, she's gonna get it." Kenshin could tell he didn't really mean it, so he proceeded to turn back around and open the door. Successful this time, due to a lack of disruptions, Kenshin opened the door to the shed and stepped inside. The light from the setting sun cast eerie shadows all around, and he could see the dust swirling around the room without a care.  
  
Kenshin stepped inside carefully, looking around for any sign of Kaoru being there. His eyes caught a box in the far corner of the room, its lid hanging open. He walked over to it, careful not to bump into anything else in the room. Sano followed close behind, wondering what Kenshin had seen. Looking over the ex-hitokiri's head, he could see a box open in the corner of the room.  
  
"Aha! I told you she was keeping food from us!" He declared rather loudly, and bounded over to the box. Kenshin sighed and followed close behind, noting the look on Sano's face as he peered into the box.  
  
"What is it, Sano?" Kenshin leaned over to look in. His eyes widened a bit. From the contents, he knew immediately what the box was and who it belonged to. Sano almost seemed a bit disappointed, but the same sad realization was dawning on him as well. Without saying a word to each other, they walked back out of the shed, Sano heading off to who-knows- where, and Kenshin heading into the house.  
  
Kenshin was a bit perplexed, though. If she had been bringing her mother's things into the house, why hadn't he seen any of them? It just wasn't piecing together like he'd wanted it to. And why was she lying to him? His brow furrowed in frustration as he tried to figure out what was going on with his Kaoru-dono...

* * *

_Early morning_  
  
Kaoru had woken up early that morning. She hoped Kenshin would still be asleep, but to no avail. As she walked to the kitchen, he was beginning to prepare this morning's breakfast. At the sound of her, Kenshin turned around and gave her his big rurouni smile. Kaoru smiled back, trying to figure a way out of breakfast.  
  
"Kaoru-dono," Kenshin's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "There doesn't seem to be enough food for all of us today, de gozaru." Kaoru's smile faltered. He couldn't know yet. She had to think of a plan.  
  
"That's right, Kenshin. I'm going in to town today. Another friend of mine would like some help with some things, and she said she'd prepare some food for me. So yesterday, I made some extra food for Yahiko and Sano since I knew we wouldn't need it for today." Kenshin's eyes narrowed slightly, but she didn't notice. She'd lied to him again. He always took notice of the amount of food they had, and lately when she cooked, there would only be enough for Sano, Yahiko, and himself.  
  
She had never made any extra at any given time. He'd always wondered why there wasn't enough for all four, but she'd said she had already eaten, so he tried not to think too much of it. But now...now that she said she had made extra, he was sure she was lying. The amount had been the same yesterday, just like the other days. Something was going on, and he didn't like it.  
  
"Kaoru-dono," he sounded so serious, Kaoru began to panic. She quickly went to the door before he could say anything else. She just turned around and smiled at him.  
  
"I'll be back later Kenshin. This friend of mine...she's quite a chatter box, so I'll be over at her house for a while. We haven't talked in so long..." she was trying to make quick conversation. She felt a bit light-headed from the lack of food and her thoughts were swirling. She waved at Kenshin before he had time to say anything more and walked out of the house. Her insides felt empty, not only from the hunger, but also from the guilt. She couldn't stand lying to him. But she just couldn't see any other way.  
  
Kenshin watched as she retreated. He hadn't gotten to say anything about the recent events. He looked down at the food. Only enough for today. Kaoru had been doing the shopping lately. He wondered if she did it on purpose, only buying enough for three for each day. But if that was the case, when was she eating?  
  
Kenshin shook his head to clear his thoughts. Maybe she was eating on the side, smaller amounts than normal, but still eating. He hoped this was the case. She couldn't be starving herself just to feed them. It wouldn't be right. It just couldn't be that way, right? ...

* * *

Kaoru walked into the Akabeko, once again feeling out of place. She wasn't here to eat, and she wasn't an employee. People gave her odd stares as she walked to the back of the restaurant. She saw tae near the entrance to the kitchen and joined her there.  
  
"Tae-san," Kaoru spoke softly – timidly. Tae turned around and smiled.  
  
"Kaoru-chan, you're here early. Shall we put you to work?" Tae looked at her friend's face. It was a bit paler than normal. "Do you want to have something to eat first, Kaoru-chan?" Kaoru looked up quickly.  
  
"No, Tae-san. That's ok. I had some tea before I came over." 'Cold tea,' she thought dryly. She'd kept a cup in her room over night, in case she needed it. To save money on tea as well, Kaoru only drank enough to get her through the moment. She usually kept about half a cup with her in her room for the next day, which she would sip throughout, to keep her stomach from making those awful noises.  
  
"Kaoru-chan, tea isn't enough to be working off of..." Tae looked down sadly at the young girl. But Kaoru just smiled back up at Tae.  
  
"Daijoubu, Tae-san. Everything will be fine. Just tell me what you need me to do. I have to go shopping today for some food, so I need more money. Oh yeah!" Kaoru reached into a small bag she was carrying. She pulled out the folded kimono and handed it to Tae. "You said you could find someone who would buy something from me. Here." She handed Tae the kimono. "Sell it for whatever price you think it's worth. I can't put a price on it because it has emotional attachments, so I'm trusting you." Tae looked down at Kaoru's serious face, and then at the kimono she held in her hands. She could tell it was of fine quality and would fetch a fair price, but she had never seen Kaoru wear it before.  
  
"Kaoru-chan," Tae was going to protest selling it, but the look on Kaoru's face told her otherwise. She sighed inwardly. "When do you need the money by?" Kaoru smiled. She thought Tae was going to protest selling it.  
  
"Tomorrow would be nice, but I can hold off for a few days if necessary."  
  
"No, I think I can get it sold sometime today. I know a man who's been looking for a kimono for his wife." Kaoru jumped up and hugged Tae. She was a bit surprised at the outburst at first, but then hugged Kaoru back.  
  
"Arigatou, Tae-san!" Kaoru smiled broadly. "Now, what did you want me to do today?" Tae smiled and chatted to Kaoru as she led her to a room in the back where Kaoru would be performing various odds and ends to earn money...

* * *

Well, that's it for chapter 3, this one thinks. This one is a bit surprised....actually, "a bit" is just a bit of an understatement. This one is shocked at all the reviews. Arigatou gozaimasu!  
  
**_Mika_**: Arigatou for reviewing this one's terrible story.  
  
**_NoshMono_**: This one has not seen any such stories, but at least this one has a different take on the situation, ne? Kaoru-chan is not only skipping lunch, but many other meals too, de gozaru. She eats as little as possible, sometimes only going through the whole day with the bit of tea she saved from the day before. Arigatou for reviewing!  
  
**_Dark Thorn White Rose_**: This one is glad you like her story. Yes, it is quite difficult to sacrifice so much, but Kaoru-chan is up to the task so that she can feed her family...even if they are freeloaders --; This one hopes you enjoyed this chapter as well. Arigatou for reviewing!  
  
**_Leah T_**: This one is glad you found it interesting. Arigatou for reviewing!  
  
**_Quist_**: This one is glad you like her story, and glad that you find it easy to read as well. This one tries hard, though she has recently found a few mistakes in her second chapter (hits self over head)...owwy. Anyway, arigatou for reviewing!  
  
**_Sakura Hopes_**: This one doesn't know what it's like to go without food for days on end (this one loves food so much...) but this one does know what it feels like to go through most of the day without breakfast or lunch...School does that to you, you know? ... Ahem, anyway, arigatou for reviewing!  
  
**_jam12_**: This one tries to keep the grammar within the range of the grade (high school...ick)...sometimes this one will slip, but otherwise, this one aims to please the wide range of audience this one writes for! Arigatou for reviewing!  
  
**_The Man Slayer_**: e-mail? This one has never been given such a request before...this one is terribly sorry, but this one cannot comply with your wishes. Gomen nasai!!! Arigatou for reviewing!  
  
**_emi_**: This one shall continue (and maybe even finish! --). Arigatou for reviewing!  
  
**_Sakura Mori_**: This one is glad you like it. (pobre cita...? This one is not sure what this means...) Arigatou for reviewing!  
  
**_Bibliomaniac_**: Finances are never easy when you have three freeloaders! (two of which eat more than they should at any given moment...) Keep reading and you shall see the outcome! Arigatou for reviewing!  
  
**_euthalia_**: Glad you like it! Arigatou for reviewing!  
  
**_dipstick:_** This one will update as soon as it is possible! This one is glad you like the story! Arigatou for reviewing!  
  
**_Shannon_**: Oro? You disagree with this one? ... oh well, this one is entitled to her opinion, ne? Glad you like it. Arigatou for reviewing!  
  
**_Animegurl444_**: This one is glad you like the story. Arigatou for reviewing!  
  
**_Ochanoko_**: So happy to hear you like it! Arigatou for reviewing!  
  
**_GB_**: Kaoru-chan will not do any such thing so long as this one is the authoress! This one doesn't think she'll become an underground fighter either...ano...arigatou for reviewing!  
  
**_hime-chan:_** Hi, hime-chan! Glad you read my story...sorry Sano isn't drunk...Why was No One talking to you? ... shouldn't you guys be looking for the white carrot with red hearts?  
  
**_animegurl23_**: This one shall continue, de gozaru. Arigatou for reviewing!

_**Calvin**_: whoa. You called yourself Calvin. Anyway... Baka desu! Baka Baka Baka desu! C.A.L.J!! you should be ashamed of yourself for saying such things! Yahoo smiley boy... (glares) honestly, you of all people should be ashamed of yourself... "...people can mostly catch on to what's going on" .... One word, C.J. .... DUH! Arigatou for reviewing! (forced smile)

* * *

Well, that seems to be all of them. Thank you once again. Oh yeah, and if anyone happens to find mistakes, let this one know! This one would like to fix them as soon as possible...spelling, grammar, etc. Even names and other such info. Arigatou!


	4. Chapter 4

Did this one happen to mention she does not own RK? Oh, yeah, only in the first three chapters. This one is due for an update. This one does not own, make profit off of, etc., any of the characters or characteristics of RK. Ok? Ok.  
  
Hmm...this one was hoping to make...perhaps a novella (is that what it's called?) with the six chapters and the, um...long-ness of each chapter...um...yeah....uh....just read -.-

* * *

**Chapter 4**  
  
_Early morning_  
  
Kaoru couldn't open her eyes. She felt dizzy and her insides ached for sustenance. She felt hollow, empty, as if a large amount of something had been taken from inside of her. She was weak and tired, and her muscles protested even small movements. But she had to be strong. She had to feed her family. With these thoughts, she forced her eyes opened. An immediate headache pursued, and the pain made her want to bang her head against a rock until it went away.  
  
Pushing all thoughts of pain to the side, she pushed herself out of bed, her body feeling both frail and very heavy. She reached for the teacup at the side of her bed and took a sip of the cold tea inside. She almost gagged at the taste, but remembered that it was about the only food she was going to get that day. Taking a few more sips, she realized that already she was full. Confused, she put down her cup and proceeded to stand.  
  
Kaoru still felt weak, but her stomach seemed fine since she drank the little bit of tea, so at least she could start the day without those terrible gurglings her stomach liked to make when it was empty. From her room, Kaoru could hear people talking in the kitchen, though she didn't quite know what they were saying. By the sound of their voices though, it was Kenshin and Sanosuke. Feeling only a little better, Kaoru began to dress for the day ahead...  
  
Kenshin was busy in the kitchen preparing to make breakfast. He and Sano had been talking about the box they had found in the shed containing Kaoru's mother's personal items. Neither was quite sure where the items were going if Kaoru had taken them out, but neither wanted to ask her, for fear that she would become angered at their snooping and throw them out. Both had stopped talking when they heard Kaoru's door open. Kaoru walked into the kitchen and her pale face became even paler when she saw that Kenshin had started preparing a breakfast for four people.  
  
"Kenshin, what are you doing?" she looked at the different food stuffs arranged neatly and ready to be cooked.  
  
"Sessha is making breakfast for us, de gozaru. You were still sleeping, so sessha decided to go ahead and make it for you." He gave her that same rurouni smile that held no emotion whatsoever. Kaoru began to panic and think of an excuse to get Kenshin away from cooking, or to have him make only enough for three. Kaoru heard a noise.  
  
"Kenshin, is someone at the gate? Could you please go check? Why don't you go with him Sano?" She spoke quickly and at the same time pushed them out of the kitchen. Neither really had time to argue, because they were both so utterly confused, but they did hear another noise at the gate and walked to it without really thinking about what had occurred.  
  
Kaoru took this as her chance. She picked up some of the ingredients for breakfast and put them back in their respectable places. Now there was only enough for three. She quickly added everything together to make the breakfast she had hoped Kenshin had in mind.  
  
Kenshin and Sano trekked to the gate, still a bit confused at what had just happened in the kitchen. Kenshin opened the gate and they both saw Tae standing there with a smile. When she turned to look at them, her smile faltered a bit, an action that did not go unnoticed by Kenshin.  
  
"Is Kaoru-chan at home? I have something I need to give...um, talk to her about." Tae smiled brightly at the two men, whom she hoped were oblivious. Kenshin had a stern look in his eyes. He could tell that she was lying too, but he decided to just play along and see what came of it.  
  
"Kaoru-dono is in the kitchen, de gozaru." Kenshin's rurouni façade was still intact, and Tae bowed gratefully and walked passed the two men. Sano looked down at Kenshin.  
  
"How could you tell her where Jou-chan was? What if they're in this whole 'hiding food from the rest of us' thing together?"  
  
"Sano, sessha thinks that something a little more important than that is happening, de gozaru." Sano looked down at his friend and noticed his eyes were narrowed, and the usually light shade of violet was turning an eerie blue color. But with a blink of his eyes, Kenshin returned to normal and looked up at Sanosuke. "Sessha could also be worrying over nothing, de gozaru yo!"  
  
"You're weird, Kenshin..."  
  
"Oro?"  
  
Tae had walked into the kitchen and saw Kaoru sitting on the floor, her face pale and her arms limp at her sides. She looked up at Tae with deep blue eyes that seemed to have lost their shine, and Tae was at her side in an instant.  
  
"Kaoru-chan, are you alright?" Tae started helping Kaoru get to her feet. When Kaoru was finally up, she leaned against the wall for support and looked at Tae, a feeble smile on her face.  
  
"I'm alright, Tae-san. Just a little weak. Why are you here?"  
  
"Did you forget already?" Tae reached into a bag she was carrying and pulled out a small pouch. "I sold that kimono like you asked. I came by to give you the money." Kaoru outstretched her hand and took the bag. It felt heavier than it actually was because of her weakened state.  
  
"Thank you so much, Tae-san. I don't know what I'd do without you." Kaoru gave her a bigger smile, and pushed herself up from the wall. "I feel a little better now. Thank you for everything Tae."  
  
"Kaoru-chan, you know that if you ever have any problems you can come to me. I'll always be glad to help. I just wish there was someway I could help you through this current-" Tae stopped at the sight of the two men walking up to the kitchen. She bowed to Kaoru. "And now I've told you and I have to go now. Have a good day, Kaoru-chan." She walked to the door. "Have a nice day, Kenshin, Sanosuke," she bowed to them and left.  
  
"Oi, Jou-chan, what was that all about? What'd she need to tell you?" Sano looked at Kaoru and noticed she had a hand behind her back and she was slightly leaning against the wall.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing, she just wanted me to know something that had happened at the Akabeko yesterday, nothing too important, just spreading gossip like girls normally do. Well, I'm going to my room for a while, hope you don't mind that I started breakfast for you, let me know when it's done!" Kaoru disappeared from the door and walked quickly to her room. Sano and Kenshin were left staring at the doorway, still trying to sort out everything she had said, she'd rambled it out so fast.  
  
Kenshin went over to the stove to look at the breakfast she said she'd started for him. It was exactly what he was planning on making, but a closer look told him there was less than he'd had out. His brow furrowed in thought. Why would she make less than he had ready? It just wasn't adding up.  
  
"Something wrong Kenshin?" Kenshin looked up at Sano and smiled.  
  
"No, nothing. Sessha is just thinking, de gozaru." Kenshin went back to preparing breakfast, trying hard not to think about what Kaoru had done...

* * *

_Late Evening_  
  
Kaoru sat on the porch and looked at the stars in the sky. The moon hung in the sky to her left and cast a silvery light onto everything below. Kaoru stared up at it all without ever really taking any of it in. Her mind was numb, and every move she'd make made her feel like she would pass out.  
  
She had managed to avoid breakfast this morning by pretending to be asleep when Kenshin came to tell her it was ready. But by lunch time, he was forcing her to sit with them in the dining room and served her a fair sized portion of the food. He'd made enough for four, and Kaoru suddenly became afraid. If he kept this up, she'd run out of food quicker, and she wouldn't be able to make enough money to keep up.  
  
As the others gobbled down their meals, Kaoru could only take small bites of hers, feeling like she'd be sick if she ate too much. After only a few bites, Kaoru felt like she couldn't eat any more. Sano and Yahiko of course offered to finish it for her, and she handed them her food without a word. They split it amongst themselves. It made Kaoru happy to see them eat without a care in the world. They were lucky to have a warm meal and a place to stay. She silently wondered if they knew that too.  
  
Kaoru sighed and looked down at the ground. Her head protested the movement and sent images swirling. Her eyes closed for a minute before she reopened them and everything was back to normal. Well, except for the empty, hollow feeling she felt inside of herself.  
  
Kaoru knew how terrible she must look because of not eating. Her Kimonos were becoming rather large on her, and hung loosely. Her hair had lost its shine and was falling out more rapidly than normal. Her once fair, pale complexion was now a ghostly white. But she kept reminding herself that it was all for a good cause. Her pain was at least putting food on the table for the three men in her life. Her most important people. Her new family.  
  
Kaoru was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Kenshin sit down on the porch to her right. He looked at her with sad eyes, noticing how she looked empty, like someone had taken her soul. He stared at her for a few more minutes before deciding to say something.  
  
"Kaoru-dono." At the mention of her name, Kaoru snapped out of her thoughts and turned her head quickly to the right. She immediately felt the affects, as a sharp pain shot through her head. Black began to creep into her vision. Kenshin saw her start to faint and was immediately at her side, holding her up so she wouldn't fall and hurt herself. When the black finally started to recede from her eyes, she looked up, this time more slowly.  
  
"Kenshin? What is it? You look worried." Kenshin gave a sad smile and let go of his hold on her shoulders.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, sessha is worried about you." Kaoru immediately became defensive.  
  
"What? Why? You don't have anything to worry about Kenshin. I'm fine!"  
  
"Sessha doesn't think skipping meals can render someone in a healthy state, de gozaru. Kaoru-dono, please tell this one what's going on." Kenshin looked at her with pleading eyes.  
  
"Kenshin..." she felt her gaze drop to the ground again. She didn't want to tell him. She couldn't. It was she that allowed him to stay there, so telling him she was having financial problems trying to feed him was like telling him he was the source of her pain. But the look in his eyes was enough to make anyone sigh and tell him their problems. "Kenshin...I've been...well...All the money I had saved up...it's gone. I had to use it all to buy food for all of us. When I noticed that my supply of money was unusually low, I tried cutting back on my meals, only eating a little bit each day. But that wasn't working very well either, especially when you cooked, because you always made plenty for everyone.  
  
"Well, after a while I decided to take over all of the cooking duties...you remember that, right?" Kenshin nodded his head. "Well, I figured if I did that, I could just make less, and save some extra money, but that plan wasn't working well either. So I had to turn to selling some of my things." Kenshin's eyes widened. Her mother's box, and the belongings inside...she was selling them? He just didn't want to believe what he was hearing. "The only problem," she continued, "was that the money I got from selling things also wasn't enough to feed all of us for more than two days. So I also had to take on odd jobs, which Megumi and Tae offered me. They were also the ones to sell my things." Kenshin was taking this all in, feeling worse and worse about it the more she explained.  
  
"Well, I found that the money I earned with these jobs along with the money I got from selling my things was enough to maybe feed all four of us for four days or so. In a last ditch effort to save money...I had to skip meals. I made just enough for the three of you, and maybe had a little bit myself, but that was it." Kaoru looked over at Kenshin. His mind was reeling. How could he have been so blind? And stupid? All this time he had stayed with her, he had repaid her kindness by doing various chores. And even then, he was usually done quickly. While he and the other two stayed at Kaoru's house and did nothing but eat and use her facilities, she had been desperately trying to find a way to afford it all.  
  
Now it was his turn to feel hollow and empty. Kaoru had been working so hard to help them all, and they didn't even notice. They never thanked her properly. They hardly even gave her a second thought. He looked over at Kaoru, her pale face looking even more fragile in the moonlight.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" He asked her, his voice barely audible.  
  
"I didn't want you to feel bad or worry. I was the one that let you stay here, so I should be the one to take care of you all." Kaoru looked Kenshin straight in the eye. "Don't you dare say anything to Sano or Yahiko. I don't want them to worry, do you understand?" Kenshin looked at her. Even though her eyes had lost their normal spark, they still held her emotions. He nodded, and she gave a weak smile. "Tae-san came by today to give me the money for one of the things I asked her to sell. I'll need to go into town tomorrow and buy more food."  
  
"Buy enough for all of us this time." Kenshin looked at her sternly.  
  
"I can't do that. If I buy enough for all of us, I'll run out of money too quickly, and then I won't be able to feed you at all." She looked at him just as sternly. Kenshin couldn't think of what to say. 'Just buy enough for yourself'? No, she'd never do that. 'Buy enough for all of us and we'll work something out after that'? That one might work, but it would take some persuasion on his part, since she was so set against not telling Sano or Yahiko, but it was his only chance.  
  
"If you buy enough for all of us, sessha promises to find a solution to this very quickly. We don't even have to tell Sano or Yahiko, de gozaru." He looked at her pleadingly again, since it had worked last time. She felt her resolve break at his gaze and sighed.  
  
"Fine, but if we don't think of something, I'm going to go broke faster than I wanted to."  
  
"Of course." Kenshin stood up and offered his hand to Kaoru, which she took with her small -now-bony- pale one. He helped her to her feet and she smiled at him.  
  
"Not a word of this to Sano or Yahiko, you got that?" She scolded him playfully.  
  
"Hai, hai." Kenshin held up his hands in mock defeat. Kaoru started to walk towards her room, when she stopped and turned back around.  
  
"Kenshin..." He looked at her. "I'm sorry for lying to you, about where I was going and why I wasn't eating. I just...didn't want you to worry." Kenshin saw that she had tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
"All is forgiven, Kaoru-dono. You have your reasons for lying, and sessha will not question you, de gozaru." She smiled.  
  
"Thank you. Oyasumi nasai, Kenshin." She turned back inside and walked to her room. Kenshin continued smiling until she was out of sight, and then he let out a sad sigh and sat down again. He knew he had promised not to tell Sano or Yahiko, but he didn't have a choice. He needed their cooperation if he was going to make this work out for Kaoru. They all needed to help her, because in a way, they had all taken advantage of her kindness...

* * *

This one will stop here. Don't care if you like it or hate it, this one has written it, and that's the way it is, de gozaru. (sleepy) Well, this one supposes answers to reviews should come next.  
  
**Iryl:** Oro? Three reviews? Ah! One for each chapter, ne? This one is glad that you are impressed with her work. This one is not sure the three guys are gonna be mad at Kaoru-chan...maybe at themselves. This one is only hard on her own story because it prevents disappointment when it doesn't work the way it was supposed to. Reverse psychology on the self! Please continue to read!  
  
**rkfan246**: At some point in time, don't we all give up something important to us to help others? ... or not, this one doesn't know .... Anyway, this one is glad you like her story!  
  
**Gena:** This one is glad you like her story, but is now afraid to write more since you've said that... (upset) but, you did say you'd be alright, so this one will try not to be too upset about it. Hope things get better for you!  
  
**Kat-san:** This one will try to keep writing and updating this story, unlike the last one this one tried to write...um...glad you like it! Hope you like it to the end!  
  
**Leah T:** So glad you like it. This one will try and stick with it to the end!  
  
**Sakura Mori:** Ah, is that what that means? Ok, cool. This one has updated...where's this one's cookie? (looking around for cookie)  
  
**Kawaiidustbunny:** This one is glad you think it is finely written. This one thinks that perhaps Kaoru-chan is not so faint because she is a strong girl...or maybe it's the tea...or her stubbornness...or perhaps it is kimi-chan being silly and forgetting how many days Kaoru-chan has gone without food...oh well. This one is glad you like it! 


	5. Chapter 5

**_THIS CHAPTER IS NOW COMPLETE!_** Hoorah. It is finished...this chapter at least...read and enjoy (maybe...).

Chapter 5

* * *

_Early morning_

The sun had just barely risen, casting orange streams of light through the air which contrasted greatly with the shades of dark blue that were dissipating from the sky. Kenshin opened his amethyst eyes, almost as if he'd never been asleep. His face showed no sign of sleepiness despite the early hours, and his speed of getting up and out of bed, dressed and out into the hallway would fool anyone into thinking he was never tired to begin with.

But inside, he was in turmoil. His mind was weak and tired from the worrying he did. Before Kaoru had said anything to him, he worried some because she didn't seem to be as happy as she used to be. Her usual spirit and energy was slowly fading away each day, and this caused him to worry.

After Kaoru had opened up to him and told him her problems, Kenshin had new things to worry about, like her health. And then, underneath all the worrying, was the guilt. The guilt of having lived with her for all this time and done nothing to help support her financially. All he ever did to repay her for her kindness was various chores around the house, one which included cooking, which, in the end, led to her money depreciation.

Kenshin walked down the halls of the house, turning in no particular direction when he came to a junction. He'd passed down some of the same hallways more than once, but it was all in his state of mental unrest. His thoughts were flurrying so quickly that he couldn't just sit still. Eventually, his wanderings within the house led him to the outside porch, where the source of his affection and worry sat, looking dejectedly at the sky.

Kenshin just stood behind her for a few minutes, still thinking about everything and anything. Why was she up so early? Had she eaten yet? Why did she look so sad? What was he going to do to help her? Questions raced through his mind and he never gave particular attention to any one of them. He could only stand there, staring blankly at the woman in front of him who seemed to also be in a world of her own.

Kaoru felt Kenshin's presence behind her, but paid no mind. She was thinking about what Kenshin had said, how he'd promised to help her find away out of this financial mess. She couldn't begin to imagine how he would do this...

"It's going to be a very hot day today, de gozaru," Kenshin said this without really thinking why. Just to make light conversation? To wipe that heart-breaking look off of Kaoru's face? Because he was a stupid man who didn't know how to act around such a kind and beautiful woman? He sighed inwardly and looked down at her.

"Yes..." Kaoru looked up at him and gave a weak smile. The heat in the air so early in the morning could tell anyone, without words, that the day ahead was going to be scorching hot. Kaoru tried to ignore the fact that Kenshin's statement was so blatantly obvious that he sounded like some guy on a first date desperate for words.

"Kaoru-dono, sessha will go and get the food for today, de gozaru yo." Kaoru looked up at him quizzically. "Kaoru-dono has been doing most of the shopping as of late..." Kenshin searched for his next words carefully, trying to recall everything else he had to do today. "And also, sessha needs to go into town to run a few errands, de gozaru." Kaoru raised an eyebrow and looked at him incredulously.

"What kind of 'errands'?" Kenshin cringed at her understandable inquiry, because she herself had needed to run a few "errands" in the past few weeks. He just smiled back down at her.

"Sessha needs to do some things to help Kaoru-dono, de gozaru. It shouldn't take too long, and sessha might as well buy the food while out, de gozaru." Kaoru still looked at him skeptically, but shrugged.

"I'll make you a list of the things I normally buy to save money. Since you're buying for four this time," she looked up at him with eyes that almost pleaded for him to not buy so much, but he just looked back at her with eyes that said 'no way'. "Since you're buying for four, you have to be extra careful about what you get, so that I can still save a bit of money." Kenshin nodded and helped her stand up from her spot on the porch.

"Have you eaten anything yet, Kaoru-dono?" She shook her head and he helped her into the dining room. She protested his helping a bit by trying to pull away, but he knew that she really was weaker than she let on, what with her lack of food and all. Finally giving in, she allowed Kenshin to help her sit down at the table. "Sessha will be right back, de gozaru," and with that he disappeared into the kitchen.

Kaoru stared down at her hands. She still wasn't sure what Kenshin was going to do to help her out of this situation. Was he going to get a job? Kaoru tried not to laugh as she pictured Kenshin in an Akabeko uniform, the bright orange Kimono with the white, frilly apron and his red hair tied back like Tae's. He looked so ridiculous in her mind's eye that she couldn't help but to chuckle a bit out loud.

"What's so funny?" Kenshin walked back into the dining room, a tray of food in his hands.

"N-nothing, Kenshin. It was nothing." She smiled up at him, her face a bit flushed from the absolutely hilarious mental image. Though he could be mistaken for a girl at times, the knowledge that he was in fact a man made the thought all the more ridiculous.

Kenshin smiled at her, and noted that she looked a bit healthier with color in her cheeks. But then his mind sat pondering what in the world could have made her laugh so much that she would look happier in this one instant than she had looked all week. Shrugging it away, he began to serve Kaoru a light breakfast, knowing that she couldn't eat too much in one sitting or she could get sick. It was all because she had starved herself for so long.

Seeing Kenshin serve her food made the image of him in the Akabeko uniform come back. A fit of laughter began to escape, though she tried to hold it back. Kenshin could only look from his hands to her face and wonder what in the world he was doing that was making her laugh so much.

Kaoru managed to eat a bit of breakfast that morning through fits of laughter, while Kenshin sat beside her, oro-ing a bit and making her laugh even more. Though he looked thoroughly confused on the outside (much to Kaoru's amusement), on the inside he was slightly glad that she was in such a good mood, and slightly upset that it was her first good mood in so long...

* * *

_Early afternoon_

Kenshin walked along the streets of Tokyo, the small shopping list Kaoru made him grasped tightly in his right hand. He sighed a bit, remembering all the tips and hints she gave him about finding the cheapest stuff because the money she had left was barely enough for it all.

His thoughts couldn't remain on the day's groceries, though. Kenshin just couldn't figure out how in the world he was going to help Kaoru. He'd already promised he wouldn't tell Sanosuke or Yahiko, or anyone else, but at this point in time, he was thinking there was no other way than to enlist their help.

Kenshin wandered through town a bit, sometimes passing the same stores twice and turning the heads of curious shoppers and owners. All the possibilities of helping Kaoru swirled in his mind, but each one ended on the need of help. With this final realization, Kenshin finally turned his mind onto the task of finding Sanosuke. Since it was around lunchtime, Kenshin figured Sano could be in one of two places. Either the Akabeko, once again eating a meal that he considered to be "free", or at the medical clinic, trying to get a free meal out of Megumi, who would always have him pay for it in some way or other in the end.

Deciding that the most likely place would be the clinic (Tae, had recently been refusing to let Sano eat unless he paid first), Kenshin began to walk in that general direction. As he walked, he tried to think of a way to tell Sano without him getting too upset. He knew Sano could be stupid at times, but he also knew that Sano cared a lot about Kaoru. Kenshin was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he almost walked right by the clinic...

* * *

_Mid afternoon_

Kaoru felt a little better after the breakfast Kenshin had made for her. She could feel some of her strength returning, and her stomach stopped making those awful noises. Her head no longer felt like it was spinning and the headache that had once plagued all her thoughts was now gone. Changing into her training outfit, Kaoru almost felt like it was a normal day, aside from the small protests of her muscles for moving so much. It felt like an eternity to her since she'd last had a good practice with her bokken, as well as when she'd last bossed Yahiko around. Feeling even more renewed, she made her way outside.

"Yahiko-chan!!!" she yelled as loudly as she could. In an instant Yahiko was in front of her.

"Don't call me CHAN!!!" he yelled, his fiercest glare plastered on his face. Kaoru only smiled at him wickedly.

"There's a new plan for today," she started as if Yahiko hadn't been angry at all. "I'm afraid that my skills aren't being used enough anymore, and I need someone to spar with." Yahiko looked at her suspiciously. She'd never allowed him to spar with her before, saying that he was too small and she didn't want to hurt him. This always made him mad, because his ego was certain he could defeat her with ease. But now that she wanted to spar with him, he couldn't help but feel she was plotting something.

"What's the catch, busu?" Kaoru shot him an evil look before returning to her placid look of thought.

"If you can defeat me before...oh, let's say before Kenshin gets back, then you won't have to do any chores for a week." Yahiko began to smile viciously to himself. He already wallowed in the thought that he could defeat her, and the thought of not having to do any more servants' work at the dojo was an extra bonus.

"You're on, busu!" Yahiko shouted vehemently.

"But if I win..." Yahiko stopped in his stupor of premeditated victory and looked at her. "If I win, you have to stop calling me busu-"

"Ha! Is that all? Let's go. I won't lose!" Kaoru hit him on the head with her bokken. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"I wasn't finished Yahiko-chan." He glared at her but she merely continued on. "You have to stop calling me busu, but I get full rights to call you Yahiko-chan. Also, you have to do chores for a month." Yahiko seemed to ponder this a bit deeper than the first terms of the deal, but in the end his ego won out his logic.

"Whatever busu. I'm in!" He readied himself for the duel to begin. He had to admit, Kaoru looked a bit different today. More energetic, he supposed. For the past few days (or was it weeks? He didn't really have a good sense of time) she had only meekly given him instructions for his training, never really participating herself. In fact, it had been a while since Yahiko had even seen her with her bokken. But it didn't matter right now. Right now was the deciding difference between freedom from a week of chores and a months long servitude. Right now, all he cared about was the duel...

* * *

"Megumi-dono?" Kenshin walked into the clinic and looked around for the lady doctor.

"Ah, Ken-san! What brings you here today? Are you bored with that little Tanuki?"

"Oro? I-iie, Megumi-dono. Sessha was just wondering if Sano was here."

"Oh," Megumi sighed, her fun spoiled. "The tori-atama's out back chopping firewood for me."

"Arigatou, Megumi-dono." Kenshin began to walk to the back door.

"Ken-san?" Megumi called out in a singsong voice.

"Hai, Megumi-dono?"

"Remember, if you ever get bored with Tanuki girl, I'll be here to keep you entertained," Megumi laughed and returned to what she was doing. Kenshin – deciding that it just wasn't worth the effort right now to feign innocence – simply shook his head slightly and went outside. Sano was cursing and mumbling to himself as he chopped the firewood, and Kenshin was able to catch a few of his words.

"Stupid kitsune, making me work for my food grumble grumble chopping firewood in this heat grumble wasn't even that good anyway grumble ."

"Sano," Kenshin stated lightly. Sanosuke didn't even turn around, but continued to chop the firewood relentlessly, grumbling about Megumi and her harsh punishments for food. "Sano, we need to talk de gozaru." Sano finally stopped pretending the wood was Megumi and put down the axe he was using.

"What is it, Kenshin? Can't you see I'm trying to kill a stupid kitsune here?"

"Gomen, gomen. Demo, there's something really important that we should discuss."

"Does it involve food?" Sano asked, his eyes almost pleading for it to involve a free meal for himself.

"Well...uh, not really. Sort of...well... sigh It's about Kaoru-dono."

"Jou-chan? Is she ok?"

"Sano...it's a bit complicated..." Kenshin couldn't figure out how to start explaining Kaoru's predicament without Sano going into an outburst of guilt or fury or whatever he was going to feel. But in the end, Kenshin didn't have to...

* * *

Megumi had finished up with her last patient shortly after Kenshin had gone outside. Looking out the back door she could see them talking, Sano looking disgruntled – probably because of the chores she made him do, she chuckled – and Kenshin looking like he couldn't put his words together. It made Megumi wonder what they were talking about, but just then –

"Megumi!" Yahiko burst in through the front door out of breath.

"Yahiko-kun? What is it?" Megumi ran over to him. He looked up at her with panic stricken eyes.

"Kaoru-sparring-fell down-wouldn't wake up-didn't know what to do-" Yahiko was near tears. He couldn't get his sentences to come out right.

"Yahiko-kun, listen to me. You have to calm down. Tell me what happened. What about Kaoru?" Yahiko took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself down. He shook with the onslaught of tears that threatened to fall.

"Kaoru fell down while we were sparring. She wouldn't wake up-"Yahiko choked on his words as a sob was released from the deep recesses of his body. But Megumi had already heard enough. She ran to the back door.

"Ken-san!" Kenshin turned around and looked at her, noticing the panic in her eyes. "Kaoru is-"But before she could even finish her sentence both Sanosuke and Kenshin were gone, racing back to the dojo.

"Kenshin! Does this have anything to do with what you were going to tell me?" Sano managed to yell out as he was running.

"I don't know!" Kenshin kept running as fast as he could. He didn't even notice the change in his speech pattern. But Sano did, and Sano knew that something big was up. Using whatever strength he had left in him after chopping so much firewood, Sano tried to keep up with Kenshin, who was going at a much faster pace much more easily. The heat in the air was so hot and thick that it was hard for Sano to breathe. Finally reaching the gate of the dojo, Sano and Kenshin pushed the door open so quickly it almost came off. Rushing onto the grounds, they saw a limp form crumpled on the ground.

"Kaoru," Kenshin said more to himself, almost forgetting Sano was there. Sano looked down at him for a moment, wondering why he kept changing the way he talked. From Sessha to I, and Kaoru-dono to just plain Kaoru. Seeing Kenshin move towards Kaoru, Sano shook his head of the thoughts and proceeded forward as well.

"Jou-chan!" Both men walked over to her quickly and bent down to see what was wrong with her. Upon examining her, it was obvious that she had just passed out and wasn't really injured, but Sano could only ponder as to why. Her face was a deathly pale and her breath came in tattered gasps. Kenshin swiftly picked her up and began to walk with her inside.

"She needs to be out of the sun," was all Kenshin said as Sano could only stare and ponder at what had happened. As he stood up he heard noises at the gate and turned around to find Megumi and Yahiko gasping for breath.

"Where is she?" Megumi asked between gasps.

"Kenshin just took her inside. Do you know what's going on? Why was she so pale?" Sano looked at Megumi and Yahiko. Yahiko could only slightly shrug as he coughed from the excursion of two runs.

"It will be explained later. Right now I have to get to her. You bring me water, Tori-atama. Yahiko-kun, as soon as you feel alright, I need you to go to Akabeko and ask Tae for some food. Tell her it's Kaoru. She'll understand." Yahiko nodded his head, took one more gasp for air and then turned around and ran back out the gate. Megumi began walking into the house when Sano grabbed her arm.

"What do you mean Tae will understand? What aren't you telling me?"

"That's not important right now. What's important is Kaoru's safety, so if you'll excuse me," she wrenched her arm from Sano's grasp. "I'm going to go make sure that she's ok." Megumi once again began her trek into the house, but made a slight pause. "Get me that water, Baka!"

"Right, right, whatever" Sano grumbled. "Always making me do chores..." He wasn't really in the mood to complain, but he needed something to take his mind off of the worry he felt for Kaoru's safety...

* * *

(laughs hysterically) It's no where near how this one wished to finish this chapter...but this one is just so darn tired... sigh Well, in any case, chapter 6 should be uploaded soon...uh...next month maybe. That's not that far away. Ok, this one shall set a due date. November 6. How's that? Check back then. If all goes well, it will be the last chapter, and this story shall be complete! ... If all does not go well ... well, we shouldn't think about that, now should we?

Kawaiidustbunny: Well, here's the next chapter. This one hopes you find it suitable...

Gena: This one hopes everything goes well for you! And this one also hopes (though a little less) that everything goes well with this story ... O.o

Mika: Oro? ... ano ... this one is surprised at your enthusiasm. Kenshin will find a solution, de gozaru, and he's going to have Sano help him, whether Sano likes it or not.

Racoon-Baka-Kaoru: This one is glad you like her work. This one tries to think of things that she has not seen written but would still be interesting, though it is difficult. Glad you like this one's work! (Sorry for the late update...school's a killer, ne?)

Pristinediamon: This one tries hard to not be in a dark mood ... depression runs in the family... Glad you like it though!

Youko demon: This one hasn't gone for extreme periods of time without food, but knows what it feels like to be extremely hungry ... long story ... demo, as a writer, I have to find somewhat real solutions to problems, so anything I write may or may not actually work or be correct ... well, this one is glad you like the story anyway...

Foxfire02: This one thinks that Kenshin will, in the end, enlist the help of the other two freeloaders ... after all, they should all share Kaoru-chan's burden, ne? Glad you like it!

Rkfan246: This one's next update is so late ... please forgive this one. Glad you like it though!

Water Knight Umi: This one is glad you like the story. (This one loves food so much...how does Kaoru-chan do it?!)

Hime-chan: let's face it, this one is such a procrastinator that the odds of getting this story finished...you know how I am with comics --;

Bibliomaniac: Kaoru-abuse? Where?! Report the fiend!!! ... oh...in this ones story...right...(this one is eating skittles to stay awake...). Yahiko was working in the Akabeko, but it was to save up for a Sakabatou of his own, wasn't it? ... ah, well, in any case, he isn't the type to share money when he doesn't have to, and if he doesn't know Kaoru-chan has a problem...well, you get the point.

JesusWolf: lol. This one is glad you like it ! The whole obsession with "This one" is weird...you see, this one first referred to the self as "sessha" (the original Japanese), but then, when this one got the translated manga (and since this one's friends were getting confused by the use of "sessha") this one began calling herself "this one" ... lol. This one loves Rurouni Kenshin very much!!! (Battousai is this ones all time ultimate favorite character!!!)

Star-Goddess-Sunaru: This one is going to try (from the very bottom of this one's heart) to finish this story. It's the first story that this one has written that is so close to being done...

Iryl: not the end yet! End is to come in chapter 6 ... this one hopes...

Samuraiduck27: Glad you like this one's story!

Sakura Mori: That's three cookies this one does not get ...(sigh) Gomen, Kaoru-chan is portrayed a bit weaker than usual ... but, that's the way this one needed her to be for this story... Glad you like it though!

Animegurl23: Glad you like the story!

Silver Goddess1: This one is glad you like it!

SpaceVixon: Oro? k/k action...this one didn't really think to _elaborate_ on their relationship (but rather only...slightly mention it?)...not in this fic at least...perhaps a sequel? (Ponders the possibilities)

Hime-chan: how odd indeed...there's Sano in this chapter! Enjoy, lol. (I got skittles anyway, so HA!)


	6. Chapter 6

Final Chapter! This story ends now! Woohoo! COMPLETE! … that's a word this one doesn't use very often, so don't get to know it too well! (gomen, for this one's forgetfulness. This one has now added replies to reviews on the bottom.)

Chapter 6

* * *

Megumi shooed them all out of the room.

"Out, out, all of you! I can't work with you all hovering above me!" and she slammed the door shut. Kenshin and Sanosuke stared at the door, their eyes wide with disbelief. Yahiko was the first to break them out of their astonishment.

"What's up with her? We're just worried about Kaoru!" He grumbled and glared at the door, as if it were the doctor herself.

"Oi, Yahiko-chan, you didn't call her 'busu'. That's odd, you must secretly like Jou-chan," Sanosuke announced with a smirk, his need to get his mind off of Kaoru and her situation taking manifestation in the teasing of Yahiko.

"First off, don't call me 'chan', and second, if busu's sick, I can't train, and if I can't train, I won't get stronger than her. That's all it is!"

"You sure about that, Yahiko-chan?"

"Don't call me 'chan'!" As Yahiko and Sanosuke battled it out between each other, Kenshin was left staring at the door, his eyes full of worry and fright. His mind was swirling with things that could happen to his Kaoru, and he couldn't think of anything else. His body was paralyzed on the spot, unable and un-wanting to move, afraid that if he traveled too far, his Kaoru could be taken from him in an instant, by the swift shadow of a beast or the quiet wind of the heavens.

"Kaoru…" It slipped from his mouth. He'd said it aloud, loud enough for the quarreling pair to stop in mid swing and turn their eyes to their friend. The fight was long forgotten between them, and they lowered their fists, eyes still gazing intently at the red-headed rurouni, the ex-assassin that considered himself to be below the rest of humankind, at the man who - for the first time in ten years that they knew of - spoke such a name without a humble suffix of respect and humility.

"Kenshin…" Sanosuke was unsure of whether he should speak. Breaking the silence that Kenshin had caused almost seemed taboo, but his curiosity got the best of him, as well as his guilt. Here he had tried to rid his mind of all thoughts pertaining to Kaoru, and yet Kenshin could think of nothing but.

"Sano," Kenshin turned his head slowly from the door, but averted his gaze to the floor. His once brilliant amethyst eyes were now a shade of almost deep blue, as if night had found its way into his heart. "There is something sessha must tell you about Kaoru…dono." He added the suffix as an afterthought, realizing that already he'd slipped up twice in his self-promised humbleness. Sano only nodded and followed Kenshin as he turned and began walking away from Kaoru's room. Yahiko could only stare in wonder at the strange behavior of his seniors.

"A-ano…" Yahiko also felt that the silence that had once again been dropped into the hallway should not be broken, but wanted desperately to know what was going on with his teacher –his sister.

"You too, Yahiko." Kenshin spoke softly without turning around, but Yahiko heard well enough and followed quietly. Normally he'd be bounding around, asking questions loudly as to what the big secret was and why everyone was being so quiet. But he knew better, for his heart and his mind were more mature than he sometimes let on. So, ever so silently, the three men walked to the opposite end of the Kamiya dwelling to discuss the health and welfare of the young kenjutsu teacher they'd all come to love in their own ways…

* * *

Megumi tended to Kaoru in silence as she listened to the arguments of Sanosuke and Yahiko outside of the door. Finally, when the voices subsided into light whispers and then nothing at all, she decided that they had finally left. Finishing her tasks quickly, she began speaking to pass the time and loneliness that seemed to fill the room.

"Baka Tanuki. What were you thinking going outside in your condition? And today of all days. Hottest day of the year and you decided to practice swords. Baka. You could've killed yourself." Megumi stared down sadly at Kaoru. She didn't stir, didn't offer retorts to Megumi's comments, nothing. She was almost as still as a doll and as pale as the porcelain they were made of. If it weren't for the light breathing and the slight raise of her chest with each breath, Megumi would've almost sworn the girl was dead. "Dead by your own stupidity…" Megumi didn't really feel like insulting Kaoru any further. The girl was asleep and had no means of self defense. Sighing, she turned around and picked up some of the food Yahiko had managed to get from the Akabeko.

It was a great feat, Megumi thought, for Yahiko to have run to the Akabeko and back in a mere matter of minutes. Tae had readily understood and packed all that she could as quickly as she could. Megumi smiled softly, knowing that both she and Tae shared a bond with Kaoru as great as this one. Kaoru had trusted them with her secret, an embarrassing and problematic secret that one would not wish to voluntarily share. Kaoru had come to them for help and support, and they were glad to readily give her everything she needed.

But Kaoru had not just flat out asked for the money, nor quickly asked for jobs. Her first task for them was to sell some of her old belongings, treasures that would fetch fair prices so that she may feed the people she loved. Both Megumi and Tae were shocked at this, but the pleading look of Kaoru's eyes told them to do as she asked. She was a strong girl, and very stubborn, but she was not foolish. They didn't think she was foolish.

Neither Megumi not Tae expected Kaoru to starve herself. If anything, they half expected her to starve Sanosuke or Yahiko. But like some holy saint she fed them before herself, sacrificed her belongs for them, and would, if brought to it, sacrifice herself for them. It was sad but true. Kaoru would rather die if it meant the others could go on living, though the rest of them would tell her otherwise. Megumi knew that if Kaoru ever decided to die for their sake, they'd die for her first.

Many times Megumi had thought to herself that the one thing keeping them all together was Kenshin. Kenshin had saved Kaoru from the Hiruma brothers, Yahiko from the Yakuza, beaten some sense into Sanosuke, saved Megumi from the clutches of Takeda Kanryuu, and so many others. Kenshin had saved them all in some way, and Megumi had always thought that he was their one common bond. But then, thinking about it, Megumi discovered that maybe it wasn't just Kenshin. Maybe the one person that kept them all together was Kaoru.

Kaoru had found Kenshin. Kaoru had let Kenshin stay in her home. Kaoru kept Kenshin from leaving again and again. And Kaoru always brought Kenshin back. So it was Kaoru, Megumi thought, that kept them all together. No matter how much she thought about it, Megumi couldn't see why Kenshin would've stayed if Kaoru had never been there. In the end, it was Kaoru that held them together as a family. And just like the head of a family, Kaoru was trying to sacrifice it all to keep her family alive and well.

Megumi shook her head. She'd spaced out and was still holding the food from the Akabeko. Returning to her intended task, she began to slowly and carefully feed Kaoru the food. Even in Kaoru's unconscious state, she was able to take in the nutritious food that her body had so long been deprived. Megumi sighed to herself, more to break the deafening silence than anything else…

* * *

Kenshin moved through the halls like a ghost, his movements fluid and silent. Sanosuke and Yahiko followed close and yet from a distance. The air seemed almost still and cold, as if it were deprived of the very essence of Kaoru, who made it always seem so warm, even when she wasn't near. Now, in her languid state, the entire property seemed to weep and mourn for her. Sano couldn't help but let the thought drip into his mind, 'what would happen if Kaoru died?' He shook his head of such thoughts and silently chastised himself for ever thinking such a thing.

Kenshin rounded a final corner, bringing them to the Kitchen; far enough away that neither Kaoru nor Megumi could hear, but close enough to Kaoru for Kenshin to keep track of her being. Sanosuke and Yahiko didn't say a word, but entered a bit wary, for Kenshin's attitude brought their levels of curiosity and disturbance to a frightening height. They both wanted to burst with the questions that were forming in their brains, their fears and concerns for Kaoru running rampant through their emotions.

After entering the room, both Sano and Yahiko turned their eyes expectantly to Kenshin. They both knew that Kenshin knew something that they did not, and were dying to know what it was, especially since it involved Kaoru, a very important person to them. But Kenshin kept his eyes to the ground, hidden by his long, scarlet bangs. He seemed to shift his weight constantly, as though weighing possibilities in his mind and coming to an unsettling decision. Kenshin's mind wished greatly to speak to the two men in front of him, but his mouth didn't seem to want to cooperate. Torn between his promise to Kaoru and his sense of moral duty, he finally began to speak, his tone flat and betraying nothing of his own emotions.

"Sano. Yahiko." It was a difficult start even to address them. Kenshin was unsure of his words, unsure of himself. But he had to continue. It was all for the sake of Kaoru's safety. "Kaoru-dono…is…" What would he say? She's broke? She'd been starving herself for the past month or so? He'd made a promise to her that he wouldn't tell anyone? What exactly would he say?

"Kenshin, you're going to have to tell us sooner or later," Sano said, his tone carrying a current of aggravation. Kenshin was a great friend to him, but if Kenshin was holding back information regarding Kaoru, Sano was ready to go into an all out battle to squeeze it out of him. But Kenshin took a deep breath and Sano wound himself down, understanding that whatever it was, it was difficult for Kenshin to talk about it.

"Kaoru-dono, for the past few weeks or so, hasn't been eating." Sano stared at Kenshin, wanting more than just a silly explanation of "hasn't been eating." There was more to the story, and Sano wanted to hear it. Now. "Kaoru-dono…ran out of money a while ago-" Before Kenshin could even finish his sentence both Sano and Yahiko began to throw little fits of anger into the air.

"Why the hell didn't she tell us?" Sano looked like he wanted to punch out the wall in front of him. Yahiko's face became very stern, almost angry, and the questions "why" and "how" and "when" were written all over his features. Kenshin could only take yet another deep breath and continue.

"Kaoru-dono had tried cutting back on her meals at first, but when that didn't work, she began selling some of her old belongings…" Kenshin looked up at Sano.

"That box…with her mother's stuff…" Sano's eyes were wide and his mouth gaped open slightly.

"What box?" Yahiko looked back and forth between Sano and Kenshin. There was a mutual understanding there that he was upset to be left out of.

"We found a box in Jou-chan's shed. She had left it open after she took something out of it. When we went to look, it was full of her mother's stuff." Sano ran his hand through his hair. It was all so confusing and painful to him. Yahiko could only lightly utter an "oh" before returning to his previous look of frustration.

"Kaoru-dono has also been working different jobs for Megumi-dono and Tae-dono." Kenshin looked at the other two, their features seeming to become more and more guilty the more they heard.

"So while I'm here looking for a free meal…"

"Kaoru-dono is out working to pay for it, yes."

"Dammit, she could've said something!" Sano looked like he wanted to cry, but of course his manly demeanor wouldn't allow such a thing to happen. Yahiko also looked extremely dejected and had not been able to utter a word. Finally, after a period of silence between the three, Yahiko was finally able to think of something to say.

"So what happened to her today?" Neither Kenshin nor Sanosuke moved. They too had wanted to know the answer to that question.

"She fainted from the lack of energy of course." Megumi stepped into the kitchen so suddenly that it caused all three of the men to jump. "Without proper nutrition, the body cannot operate properly. When you add extreme temperatures to the mixture, the body will not be able to sustain itself, especially when a lot of energy is exerted."

"Our practice today?" Yahiko didn't make it sound as though it were a question, but rather a statement of truth. Now there was guilt riding on his shoulders.

"Yes. It would seem Kaoru pushed her body too hard, and the heat and lack of nutrition caused her body to go into a complete shutdown. There isn't much treatment I can give her, other than to feed her slowly and make sure she drinks plenty of water. Other than that, it will be her sheer will to live that keeps her alive. And by the way she'd been giving up everything just to feed you three freeloaders, I'm sure her will to live is very strong." Megumi leaned herself against the wall, fanning herself with her hand. An extended silence passed between the four of them.

"Kaoru-dono did not want sessha to tell either of you," Kenshin finally said to Sanosuke and Yahiko. "She wished for it to remain a secret, and sessha promised to keep that secret. However, sessha also promised to help Kaoru-dono. Sessha is unsure of how it is to be done without the help of you two as well." Sano and Yahiko were quiet for a moment, before looking up at Kenshin.

"Of course we'll help her!" cried Yahiko. "She's done so much for us, why shouldn't we help her in her time of need?"

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I've taken so much of what she's given me for granted. It's only right that I help her out now and in times to come." Sano turned his face away, but his features remained the same, a stony resoluteness etched into his face.

"Well, it's all well and good that you all want to help, but exactly _how_ will you help?" Megumi stopped fanning herself and looked at the three men. They were silent for the longest time, each thinking about exactly how they were going to help Kaoru. Saying it was one thing, but executing the plan was another. Yahiko was the first to speak up.

"I could always get my old job back at the Akabeko. You know, when I was working to buy a sakabatou? Only I'll use the money to help Kaoru with her expenses."

"A wonderful plan indeed, Yahiko-kun," Megumi gave her acceptance to the young man, who appreciated the gesture. "And you two?" Megumi looked over at Sanosuke and then at Kenshin. Neither had said anything yet.

"I suppose…" Sano spoke and thought at the same time. "I could always try and find some sort of job somewhere. I'm sure Katsu'll help me find something…" Megumi nodded her approval. Finally, all eyes were on Kenshin. He still hadn't thought of anything. He felt so useless, unable to help the person that he lo-…cared for… Realizing his indecision, Megumi decided to intervene.

"Why don't you two go check on Kaoru. See if she's awake yet. If she is, try and feed her something. Be gentle though!" Megumi almost pushed Sano and Yahiko out of the room, but they left without complaint since they knew this task involved helping Kaoru. Megumi turned back toward Kenshin. "There is something you can do that will help Kaoru." Kenshin looked up a bit to stare Megumi in the eyes.

"And what might that be, Megumi-dono? What can I possibly do?" He wanted to scream because of how worthless he felt.

"It's a very important task, that I think only you should perform…"

* * *

_Three days later_

Kaoru was finally recovering. Her skin was no longer a deathly white, and her once empty, hollow features were now once again filled out. Her hair began to regain its previous shine and her smile could once again light up the room. The air within the house seemed lighter, now graced with Kaoru's presence, and it's inhabitants were finally getting back into a normal routine.

Yahiko had been working diligently at the Akabeko, bringing home money each evening. Sano had also found a job, but was secret about it, and refused to tell even Kenshin what it was or what it dealt with, but his paycheck was enough for all to forgive him. Megumi had refused to let Kaoru stray too far from her bedroom, as it had only been three days since she began to recover, so everyone decided that the best thing to do was to eat in her room. Kaoru didn't mind of course. This time, she was able to join in the eating, having more and more each day as she became used to having food again.

Kenshin still hadn't presented her with anything, though. Kaoru often wondered to herself why he wasn't helping. He had promised to help her after all, though he did break the promise not to tell Yahiko or Sanosuke. She forgave him for that though, after they told her that they insisted he tell them what was happening and that they were really concerned and were glad they knew. But still, there was hardly any word from Kenshin at all regarding her situation.

That night, Kaoru sat on the porch outside of her bedroom. She no longer looked at the stars with an empty gaze, but instead let them imprint their beauty into her mind. Kenshin walked out there soon after, and took a seat on Kaoru's right.

"Kaoru-dono, sessha would like to give you something, de gozaru." Kaoru turned her gaze over to the lovable rurouni. He smiled at her, and she noticed that there was more than just the empty, emotionless façade he had always put on before. He handed her a fairly large bundle. Confused but still smiling, Kaoru opened the package he had given her.

"Kenshin…" Tears swept into her eyes, but they were not the tears of pain or sorrow or fear, but of happiness. Inside the bundle were the ornate wooden box of her Grandmother, and the beautiful peach colored kimono of her mother. Unable to help herself, Kaoru flung her arms around Kenshin's neck and held him in a hug for the longest time.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, unsure of whether she was upset or happy. His first instinct had been to utter an "oro" like he usually did, but this was a special moment meant only for he and his Kaoru. Kaoru only hugged him tighter and smiled more.

"Arigatou, Kenshin. Hontou ni arigatou!"

Owari, de gozaru--

* * *

…Ok, definitely not like this one had expected it to be, but…good enough, this one supposes. Don't like it? Gomen nasai. This is the first fanfiction this one has actually completed! A big accomplishment, ne? … well, this one thinks so anyway. Well, uh…hope you found it suitable!

* * *

**Ari and Kat:** hee hee…kaoru-chan no baka, ne? But it's all for a good cause, or so she says.

**samuraiduck27:** Kaoru will be fine, this one wouldn't dare hurt her, out of fear of her superior skills with a bokken…And see? In the end, she is ok. Better than ok…can't think of a word, but she is WAY better than ok.

**Lukyirish12:** It may be ending as it is written by me, but the story could continue in your own mind. One's imagination is limitless! Your comments bring great happiness to this one, though this one may not show it …

**Bradybunch4529:** Yes, Kaoru-chan is such a strong girl…too bad too bad this one isn't more like her…

**nene-chan:** Suspense is one of an author's greatest tools. Sad but true.

**Evilteddybear:** Why, thank you. This one tries hard to make her stories liked.

**Marie Nomad:** hee hee…their jobs are secret. No one will ever know (evil laughter)! And for Kenshin to get Kaoru-chan's stuff back? Simple answer: The people that bought her stuff were very kind and generous, and they gave it all back and asked for no refund at all. Wow…this one wishes people were really like that…

**Ckat:** Create another! …hmm…maybe I should…

**Catti-dono:** This one is very glad that you find it acceptable, de gozaru!

**Tenshi-no-Hana-chan:** Lacking, yes, this one agrees. The ending could have been much better. But this one has not written a story in so very long, that the skills required for writing were lacking as well. This one is sorry! Please forgive this one!

**hime-chan:** Yay! You liked my story! … or so you say … (paranoid) you're not lying, are you? (on point of Sano's gambling:) maaaaaybe…

**Shin1:** hee hee, what a pretty word! Thank you!

**nerd1933: **This one hopes these last few chapters answered any unanswered questions for you…like Kaoru-chan's eating and the 'free-loaders'…if not, this one is sorry…

**Triste1: **This one is glad you enjoyed the story and must agree with you that the ending was left a bit open. But, if in the future this one decides to make a sequel, that big "empty feeling" at the end can be filled up!

**DreamHeart: **Needless to say, this one has taken up your offer and this one's story is now posted at your site. Thank you very much!

**Jupiter's Light: **Thank you. This one is glad you liked it.

**Islaille:** This one does not think she could do any of those things either, but we must remember that Karou-chan will sacrifice anything for her family, ne?

**GreenEyedFloozy:** This one is not sure if you have read this before, but if you did, this one is glad you decided it was worthy enough to read again. Your comments are greatly appreciated! (This one is sorry that she doesn't have any other fics, though…gomen.)

**Animegurl:** Thank you. This one is glad you liked it.

**WolfSpirt:** This one is glad you liked it. This one tried her hardest to keep the characters in their original roles.

**Anonyma:** This one is glad you liked her story. It was fun for this one to delve into the mind of the not-very-main-character Kaoru-chan. Sometimes one just wonders what the kawaii tanuki thinks…or is that just this one?

**GIGGLE WOMAN:** Thank you.


End file.
